


Sugar

by missyoutoosweetcheeks



Series: Tryst : One shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Louis, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Girls Kissing, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Thinks Louis Tomlinson is Pretty, Lesbian Sex, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Louis Tomlinson is a Tease, Naughty Louis Tomlinson, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Useless Lesbians, but like not really lmao, i mean... kinda lol, love this tag, omg i love that THIS is a tag yeasssssss, they're both blushy babies with a crush on each other but then get freaky i guess lol, tommo the tease strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyoutoosweetcheeks/pseuds/missyoutoosweetcheeks
Summary: Her solemn thoughts came to a halt when soft giggling reached her ears.Now, Harry wasn't that much of an uptight twat who poked around in someone else's business, but she knew that giggle. That mischievous sweet giggle that usually led to a myriad of migraines, for Harry had to deal with the aftermath of them.Louisah Tomlinson. The very bane of Harry's existence. The one who constantly got into trouble: vandalising, pranking the teachers, breaking rules, the whole lot.So you see, Harryhadto investigate.ORIn which Harry finds Lou in the staff bathrooms.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tryst : One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689343
Kudos: 70





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soldouthaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/gifts).



> U N E D I T E D
> 
> Unrelated to the other works
> 
> Okay so this PWP is a smol gift to [soldouthaz ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/pseuds/soldouthaz) bc jdjdjdhd I love her fics??? Like pls she's so talented and so sweet <3 <3 Idt you'd not know her if you read my fics but if you don't, go check her out bc ⊂(´• ω •`⊂)
> 
> I posted this a while back but I've edited a lot and tweaked some things hehe I hope you like it Sarahhh :)))
> 
> Pfttt idk whether you read wlw fics but yOLOOO hahaha

**_Sugar - O N E S H O T_ **

* * *

_**Visuals** _

_**** _

_**** _

**_[Imma substitute these masterpieces while I scour the Internet for realistic edits. If you have any saved dm me bc, 🥺🥺 I personally w a n T and also hehe visuals]_ **

_**Work text** _

This was getting ridiculous.

Harmony "Harry" Styles was the head girl of Lorelei Girls Academy, one of the most prestigious, highly revered academies in the country. The boarding school bred high class, intelligent women who excelled in their fields, and brought about the biggest changes in the world.

Atleast, that's what Harry liked to think so.

Except, she couldn't figure out just _where_ the aforementioned _high class, intelligent, excelling-in-their-fields_ women were. When they were bloody needed.

Namely, Lilliam "Liam" Payne, who was supposed to be the assistant head girl by Harry's side, brainstorming the most splendid of ideas for the upcoming charity event.

Marching towards the gym doors in her Gucci designer heeled boots, Harry banged them open, stilling any and every lilting, sweet chatter, the cheerleaders stopping their energetic bouncing mid-action. The volleyball and basketball players froze and exchanged glances at the harried look on their head girl's face.

That meant she was a force to be reckoned with. A force only Liam would be able to calm.

"Where _the hell_ is Lilliam Payne?" Harry boomed in her low, raspy voice, stiff as it carried over her commanding question with a glint of steel glistening in her eyes.

"Um," A voice spoke up, and Harry's eyes snapped towards the blonde, who shrugged softly. Her sheepish smile stretched over her clearly expensive, see-through braces, and Harry tilted her head in question. The girl's bright blue eyes peered up at Harry in slight worry, making Harry deflate from her murderous stance. "Oh, for goodness sake," Harry muttered as she threw an apologetic smile towards the other girls who returned to their previous activities. The blonde cheerleader bounced her way to Harry with a blinding white smile, making Harry soften more at the, clearly younger, girl's innocent gaze. "Hi! I'm Noelle Horan, first year!" She chirped, eager to please the head girl. Harry, slipping into her poised, responsible role, gave her a dazzling, dimpled smile, "Hello, love, I hope your stay here has been pleasant so far. Do you know where Payne is?" She greeted softly, air kissing the Irish girl, much to her surprise. "Oh!" She giggled sweetly, making Harry nod at her to continue. "Yes, very much! Right! Um, I heard Lilliam is with me mate Zaynah in the Art studio. They've been there since morning for some... Charity event banners? Are they in trouble?" Noelle questioned in worry, baby blues clouding in quick sadness. Harry almost lost her composure and face palmed.

Oh yeah.

The banners.

Harry did tell Li to look into it properly.

Splendid.

She'd terrorized a bunch of sweet little newbie babies in her haste to get things done.

How irresponsible.

"Oh, sweetheart, no," Harry assured Noelle, surprised when the slight hunch of worried nerves bounced back with brighter glee. "Oh! Okay! I'm going back to my practice, then! Nice to meet ya!" Noelle blew a kiss and bounded back to her group, making Harry smile.

So sweet.

Had a pretty smile too.

Harry nodded to herself and closed the gym doors, standing at the hallways with a small frown etched into her soft, pink lips. As it was a Saturday, the hallways were empty. The other students back in their quarters, or visiting back home. Harry never once visited her home in her 4 year stay in the Academy. It wasn't like she had someone to go home to. Her older brother Gem, was all the way in Switzerland for higher studies, and her parents were never home. They were prime business partners, who travelled a lot. In short, Harry's home, or anything close to it, really, was the Academy.

Her solemn thoughts came to a halt when soft giggling reached her ears.

Now, Harry wasn't that much of an uptight twat who poked around in someone else's business, but she _knew_ that giggle. That mischievous sweet giggle that usually led to a myriad of migraines, for Harry had to deal with the aftermath of them.

Louisah Tomlinson. The very bane of Harry's existence. The one who constantly got into trouble: vandalising, pranking the teachers, breaking rules, the whole lot.

So you see, Harry _had_ to investigate.

If she could prevent another swoop in the yearly budget of repairing scratched-into desks or lipstick stained walls, or even save poor old Mr. Lincoln from feeling another vibrator in his seat, then Harry had to investigate.

Giving herself a momentary second of peace, Harry pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed, smoothing out her floral blazer and blouse. Wiping her hands on her smart slacks, Harmony clacked her way onward in determination, towards the... Staff restrooms?

Is that... Is that where the soft laughter was coming from?

When another mischievous giggle reached her ears, Harry straightened up and once again marched forward, brows pinched in worry, but slacked in relief, for the teachers were currently in a board meeting in Conference room 1. Not downstairs. "Fucking hell, Tomlinson, what're you upto _now_?" Harry mumbled as she pushed the door open, only to stop dead in her tracks.

There stood Louisah, nude, save her blaringly lacey neon blue panties that stretched over her curves, the dark dusting of sparse hair barely hidden between her legs. Her clothes were hung on the wall neatly (contrary to what Harry would imagine her to handle her things), laughter abruptly stopped in her throat.

"Well, well, well," The soft, high voice, laced with disastrous mischief, crooned, and Harry snapped her eyes up to Louisah's from where they'd strayed. Harry swallowed thickly as she took in the petite, compact girl in front of her. Her wispy brown hair in a pixie cut, fringe brushed aside to allow sharp blue eyes to gaze at her coolly, thin pink lips stretched in a smirk. A soft yet toned spectacle of smooth, evenly tawny skin with darker patches from playing footy on the field perhaps, toned abs with sweet little love handles. She was a woman in all the right places too of course, thick, strong thighs that shifted as she widened her stance cockily, plump bosoms hidden beneath crossed arms and delicate fingers that-- _THAT were fondling them???_

"Louisah," Harry gritted out, swallowing once more after. Louisah sauntered closer, torso stretching and scooping, her soft, fleshy hips jiggling, and _oh god,_ Harry would _not_ think of her behind. No way in all depths of Hell. Nope.

" _Harry, baby_ ," Louisah chortled with glinting eyes, "How many times do I tell you to call me Lou?" _Lou_ clicked her tongue and took another coy step forward. Harry gripped the door knob in her hand, painfully aware of her nipples hardening under the icy blue stare, and moist pink lips of her weak subconscious' wild daydreams.

"Wh-- Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!" Harry sputtered out against her better judgement of assessing the situation first.

"Oh this?" Lou asked in mock confusion, her hands slipping off of her chest, now palm up in a placating manner towards the ceiling. Harry's throat was suspiciously parched. This was torture. A sure medieval practice. She knew it.

The soft, plump breasts with dark nipples stared glaringly into Harry's perverse vision, her steady breath hitched, her cool composure lost under the piercing gaze.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for old Mrs. Stattens," Lou shrugged, referring to the ancient, old English professor who mainly specialised in ranting about her sweet little grandson of 35 years.

"Wha-- _what??_ " Harry whisper-shrieked her horror, making Lou giggle freely, shrugging her tan shoulders. "You'd have given her a bloody aneurysm!"

Harry slammed the door close behind, uncomfortable with the idea of anyone else seeing the horrifying spectacle of Louisah Tomlinson naked with her gorgeous boobs out.

_Gorgeous?!_

Harry needed to breath. Enough oxygen wasn't making its way to her brain. That's all.

Deep breaths.

"No, I rather think she'd have enjoyed it," Lou smirked, "But then again, I'll never know now, except the fact that our head girl, _my pretty Harry baby_ , is a naughty little pervert."

Harry sputtered where she stood, cheeks flushing up from her chest. Her pale skin seemingly colored darker and drained at the same time (despite her light coating of makeup), with the words that came out of Louisah's pretty, smirking, pink mouth. Lou fluttered her lashes at Harry, taking another few gallant steps forwards, and _oh god._

_Was Harry cornered?_

_Was Harry being cornered?_

_Was she letting herself be cornered?_

"P-put on your clothes, please," Harry stuttered out as she valiantly tried to keep her gaze on Louisah's pretty face.

_Was Harry enjoying the prospect of being cornered by Louisah fucking Tomlinson??_

_Hell no._

Her discreetly-clenching thighs played out a different story.

"Why?" Lou breathed out, cupping a soft breast, as her other hand tiptoed over her own torso, "I think you quite enjoy the view," She snickered when Harry blushed deeper, sputtering for a response that wouldn't flush her dignity further down the drain. The hand that was cupping her breast moved away to skim over the pointed bumps over Harry's own chest. Resting her other hand beside Harry's head on the door, Lou looked up at the taller girl, pupils blown wide. "Look at you," She breathed with a soft whispering giggle, "You're so worked up for me, sweetheart," Her dainty little fingers pinched the clearly protruding (traitorous) nipple under her smart blouse. A strangled sound escaped Harry's throat as her hands laid frozen by her sides, clenched in tight fists. "Never seen a naked girl before, babycakes?" Lou mused as she teased the hardened nub, "Of course you have. Just not me. You gonna go tell Mrs. Cowell now, like the good, responsible head girl you are?" Lou pulled at the nipple a bit, her other hand raising to brush her fingers through the soft curls that sat atop Harry's sweat-stricken ( _oh god)_ head.

Harry's mind snapped through the haze at the mention of their _headmistress,_ hands moving quickly to trap both of Louisah's fingers between hers, raising them over her head from teasing her further. Lou let out a surprised squeak, her body stretching to accommodate the change in position.

"Louisah," Harry breathed out sternly, her eyes searching, and the smaller girl's eyes flashed, " _Lou_ ," She spit out, and Harry, though surprised, backtracked to correct herself, " _Lou._ I _will_ have to report you if you don't put your clothes on now."

"Oooh," Lou grinned where she stood, her arms raised up and over her fluffy head, her signature Vans squeaking on the private bathroom tiles. "I'm so scared," She mockingly whimpered, frustrating Harry to no end, "What're you gonna do? Tell everyone you saw me naked and then closed the door with me in it?" Harry flushed deep with a startled sound as Lou continued, "Go to tell Mrs. Cowell and, _uh oh_ , come to not find me here? Or drag me out there, naked and cold through the hallways to get your point across?" Lou hummed with a smug glint in her eyes, "Dragging me out would be the best option. Although, you're too proper for that, love. You wouldn't want that for me. You wouldn't do that to me. Would you?" Lou fluttered her lashes, and Harry scrambled for words.

Like she said, _this was getting ridiculous._

And _hell no._ She would _never_ embarrass or harass Lou into the hallways like that. That's wrong on so many levels, and Louisah knew that she wouldn't too. Harry wasn't a bloody barbarian. Maybe a bit of an ass-kisser, but not _that desperate._

"You little shit," Harry breathed out lowly as she swiftly swapped their positions, pressing Lou's naked back to the cool surface of the wooden door. Lou hissed on contact, arching her body off the door and into Harry's tight torso.

Lou glared at her through her pretty, long lashes, her smokey makeup making the dark look _darker_. "Is this your plan? Use brute force and wrestle me into my clothes? Because let me tell you, I will kick and scream until--"

 _For fuck's sake,_ Harry thought as she eyed the flushed girl under her grip, twisting and grunting to be let free. Harry's one hand gripped the thin, twisting wrists, bottom lip bitten.

"I'll kiss you if you don't shut up right now."

Harry's eyes widened with the words she'd blurted out, and watched as Lou froze before her, head lifting up to stare at her with a narrowed gaze. "No you won't. You're too pussy for that, babycakes--"

"But what if I do?"

Lou stopped as she gazed up defiantly, biting her bottom lip. Harry traced the soft skin of her chin with a careful thumb, and watched as Lou's lips parted wordlessly, cheeks tinting darker.

"You won't," Lou scoffed, yet her eyes beckoned, _challenging_ Harry to prove her wrong.

Harry swooped down with a low frustrated sound and smashed her lips against Louisah's, punching out a gasp with the force of her action. Wasting no time when Lou opened her mouth, Harry plunged her tongue in and bit at Lou's top lip, wrists still held, though looser, chin gripped to tilt her head up slightly. Lou mewled softly when Harry sucked at her tongue, fingers now splayed against her cheek. Thumb under her chin, her other fingers scratching softly behind Lou's ear.

"I did," Harry whispered, swallowing thickly, eyes closed, an ashamed (that she hadn't asked for permission) flush shortening her breath, "Now what?"

Lou released herself from Harry's grip, and the latter placed the hand on the door to hold herself upright. Her other hand still cradling Lou' soft cheek, thumb dipping and ghosting over her cheekbones. Harry's eyes shot open when hands pulled her waist forward and over Lou's whole body, the latter hissing as her body laid back onto the wooden door. "Do it again. Warm me. Just shut up and kiss me, you bloody fool," Lou whispered with a short giggle that got swallowed into Harry's mouth. The two gravitated towards each other with the force of two opposite poles of a magnet freefalling together.

"Fuck," Lou hissed when Harry's fingers pressed into the indents of her soft waist. "Took you long enough," She huffed between short bruising pecks, Harry's confused sound of reply teetering over the cliff into uncharted territories of shock when Lou pushed her hands down further, and between her legs.

" _Wet_ ," Harry blurted under her breath in awe, and Lou gasped with the pressure of her touch on her throbbing clit. Lou whined out loud when Harry forgot to kiss her, rather wondrously looking down at her own fingers circling Lou over her soaked panties. " _Mmh_ \--" Lou moaned into Harry's ear, pearly teeth sinking into Harry's collarbones. Harry clenched her thighs in answer, breath coming out in short pants, eyes glazed.

_Holy fuck._

_What the fuck was happening._

_Harry was touching Lou._

_There._

_Fuck._

_Harry wanted to kiss her there._

_What the fuck?_

_Her nipples were tingly._

_Woah._

"We-- we shouldn't--" Harry whispered shakily, her fingers pausing, other hand curling tighter. Lou shivered, goosebumps littering her skin when Harry's voice sounded raspier, hitching. "But I want it," Lou whispered lowly, a pretty flush tinting her skin scarlett. "Want you. Wanna let you do anything you wanted to," She giggled breathily, gasping when Harry's fingers twitched upward in reflex, moaning softly at her words. " _Lou..._ "

"Fuck it," Lou pushed away from Harry, wiggling her hips and bringing her panties down and away. Harry's breath caught in her throat, gulping as Lou beckoned her forward with hooded eyes and clenching thighs. Lou turned around, smirking when she heard Harry grapple for the doorknob (undoubtedly losing her balance), and sauntered to the counter.

"That's gonna be cold," Lou groaned softly, shrugging carelessly after when she spotted the rolls of toilet paper. Grabbing them and unreeling them into a sitting spot (ignoring Harry's faint protest no doubt), Lou hopped up onto the counter and watched Harry flush and sweat and gulp under her needy gaze.

Lou had been pining after Harry's pretty lips for too long to let this chance go to waste.

Keeping eye contact, Lou leaned back on her hands, "Come here, Hazza baby."

Harry's eyes snapped to Lou's. _That was new._

_Hazza._

Lou bit her lip in answer, flushing at the slip up of nicknames. Distraction--

Harry's breath caught and her knees wobbled unsteadily when Lou's legs parted, her pretty pink cunt glistening between her glorious thighs, cushioned in beneath short, curling hair.

"Want you. _Please._ "

_Fuck._

Harry swallowed once again, eyes raking over Lou's open form. Timid, and in trepidation, she stepped forward slowly, stopping when she reached Lou. Lou looked up at her towering form from beneath her lashes, eyes mischievous yet shy. Challenging, yet waiting for Harry to make her next move. Harry wet her lips, Lou's eyes following the movement like a hawk.

And _fuck everything,_ Harry wanted to do it. It was no secret that she was probably full infatuated and half in love with the short girl-- _woman_ in front of her. The glimpses-- of the loving, funny sweetheart under the boisterous laughter, silly pranks and brash comments-- that Harry had saved in her memory with growing up together, the various days and nights she's pined for Lou, knowing that they were in different social circles. And yet Lou kept toying with her buried feelings when they were forced to encounter each other again and again: Lou as the perpetrator, and Harry being the one to put her in her place, all in good fun.

The air shifted between them when Harry took a breath too long. Her hand raised from her side, fist loosening, fingertips searching, then faltered when Lou's eyes shifted to them. Lou licked her bottom lip and looked back into Harry's eyes once again. Quiet. Waiting.

Harry decided to take a leap of faith, finally reaching forward to press her palm against Lou's warm cheek. And it could be either Harry's feelings spilling over from beneath the surface, or because Lou leaned into her touch, eyes open and vulnerable-- but her lips were on Lou's in the next moment. It was a _fucking dance._ Harry suckled Lou's lip into her mouth and moaned when the latter began unbuttoning her shirt, fingers pressing into her smaller tits liberally, massaging. "Fuck--" Harry hissed, lips popping away from each other, " _Baby--_ "

Lou mewled at the endearment, chasing Harry's lips back. Harry wasn't done, given the golden fucking chance. Shirt halfway down her shoulders, and her lacy white bra haphazard over her boobs, Harry panted as she pressed scorching wet kisses down Lou's neck, between her supple breasts, and her clenching abdomen. Lou sat up when Harry pressed softer kisses on her more sensitive navel, muscles dipping and quivering when Harry pressed her tongue and teeth next. Falling to her knees and pulling Lou closer, Harry looked up at her, feeling her hands slip into her curls. "Beautiful," She whispered, and Lou blushed darker, tightening her fingers on her hair.

A soft kiss over her curling pubic hair. Another.

"You--" Harry gasped inaudibly, and held Lou's thighs open. " _God,_ you're so beautiful, baby. Always so beautiful," She blushed and pressed her nose into Lou's delicate 'V'. "Fuck," Harry cursed and reach a hand up, ghosting her fingers between her huffing cleavage, rubbing a soft pad of finger over the damp, pinkened skin (from Harry's attention earlier). "Love you up there, too," She swallowed, stuttering when Lou's breath hitched, "But I want to kiss you down here, and _shit,_ you--"

_Smell so sweet._

"Want you to," Lou panted softly, lifting a hand to bring the one on her chest to her soft lips. Harry gasped at the soft kiss, fingers tightening in holding Lou's delectable thighs open for her, pussy clenching and wet. "Um," She cleared her throat softly, "Fingered myself during shower," She confessed, and Harry moaned lowly, imagining.

 _Fuck._ Harry swallowed when she smelt the sweetness that she now knew undoubtedly was _Vanilla lube._ Or some other flavour along the same lines.

" _God,_ baby," Harry breathed, eyes focused, "Gonna kiss you now," She informed, and Lou breathed in sharply. She nodded, slipping her hands back into Harry's hair, legs curling over her shoulders. " _Please."_

And Harry did. Her lips glistened from the wetness, and Lou let out a low curse.

It was the last threshold that held Harry back. She dove back in, kissing over Lou's quivering cunt, tongue tickling between her lips. " _Fuck,_ " She whispered hotly, "So _sweet,_ baby," She licked in without lag, making Lou whimper.

Harry dipped her head down more as she got comfortable, hands rubbing and caressing mindlessly as they moved from Lou's golden thighs to her plush, soft bum, jerking her forward.

Harry was mostly forgetting to breathe, letting herself be smothered and suffocated as she licked and sucked and kissed; Lou whining and clenching around her. She pulled back with a loud gasp, chin glistening, finger pressing dents. She wiped a hand over her mouth, dark eyes looking up into glazed ones. Lou whined softly at the loss of her lips, mouth parted, glossy. "Come for me, Lou," Harry husked, and Lou squirmed nodding with a high groan.

And then Harry was suctioning her lips around Lou's tender clit, licking into her clenching wet pussy in between. And _god,_ was everything _drenched_ and _soaked._

_Harry loved it._

Lou's legs tightened around her head and pushed her closer, stuffing her face into her cunt as she moaned louder, higher. _So close._

" _Fuck-- Ha-- Harry!!_ "

_And fucking hell._

Lou _shuddered_ as she came, thighs quivering, fingers pulling at knotting hair. Harry only had to put momentary pressure over her own clit to come, and _holy fucking shit._

_They just fucked._

_In the staff washrooms._

_And hell, Harry would do it again._

Lou panted as Harry fell back onto her bum, her own chest heaving. "Fuck," They echoed each other, giggling shyly after. Harry lifted a swinging ankle of Lou's and pressed a kiss to it. Lou smiled into her shoulder, eyes twinkling in surprise.

_Fuck. What now?_

Harry cleared her throat, flushing at her own slip up of affection, and looking down. "That was--"

"Really good," Lou breathed, and Harry flushed darker, her smug conscience crooning in the back of her mind.

Harry cleared her throat and pulled her clothes together, watching in her periphery as Lou closed her legs, toeing into her calves. "Wh--" _Something was definitely stuck in Harry's throat,_ she mused--

_Maybe Lou--_

_NO!_

Harry coughed softly, getting up, eyes diverted, missing the flash of worry in Lou's eyes. She wordlessly helped Lou into her clothes (with no complaint this time), and washed herself. Lou waited patiently for her to finish, cheeks flushed, arms crossed.

Just as she closed the faucet, Lou looked up, "What was that?!"

Harry jerked and looked up with wide eyes, breath stuck.

Lou glared, and then looked down with red cheeks. "What now?"

_What now._

"I--" Harry stuttered, flushing, "I don't know? What, um--"

Lou seemed aggravated by her answer, letting out a tiny growl. "You're so _daft!!_ "

_And, what?!_

"Wha--"

"I don't know how much more you want me to do before you realise I bloody want you," Lou huffed, cheeks puffed in embarrassment, and Harry _swears_ it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, her heart stopping for a split panicky second after at the possibilities of the sentence. "I even told your plotless, pretty head, and for what?" she grumbled, squeaking when Harry cupped her cheeks between damp hands.

"Are you fucking serious?" She breathed, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Lou looked up between squished cheeks, glaring from under long, fluttering lashes Harry wanted to count. "How are you the head girl? Because let me tell you--"

She was shut up with a giggly kiss that she melted into, smiling softly.

"I hope I didn't get into all that trouble for nothing," She whispered, and Harry laughed, bumping her forehead with Lou's. " _God,_ you're beautiful. I... I-- um," She stuttered, looking into bright blues that smiled back, "I like you so much. You can want me all you want. I'm yours."

Lou giggled in answer, making Harry press a soft kiss to her smiling lips. "Take me on a date first."

"Fuck yes," Harry grinned, and the two pressed a few more kisses between them, fingers intertwining.

Just then, there was a bang on the door-- " _Ms. Styles and Ms. Tomlinson!_ "

_Oh, fuck._

"Get out here _right now! You're in big trouble, young ladies!_ "

Lou blinked for a moment, cackling quietly after, when Harry hyperventilated for a few seconds. "Shit. Shitshitshit!! That's definitely the warden--"

"Think she stood there hearing everything?" Lou whispered deviously, making Harry's eyes widen. Embarrassment and-- _dear god--_ possessiveness making her freeze in surprise.

"I bet she did. I bet she knows everything we did in here."

Harry groaned, but cornered Lou against the counter for a split second, uncaring of the rougher banging on the door.

"Maybe," She whispered lowly, Lou's breath hitching, "But she doesn't know _everything._ She doesn't know what you taste like. Sweet; like _Sugar._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Girls ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> But like. Also, boys ♡⊂(´• ω •'⊂)
> 
> Hehe hope it was good pftttt
> 
> _If you liked it here's the[fic post ](https://missyoutoosweetcheeks.tumblr.com/post/633587033460342784/sugar) :)))) _
> 
> _I'm new on Tumblr lmao hehehe feel free to come say hiiiii_


End file.
